Invasions (Guide)
Prepare to Repel Invaders! Jolly Roger is ransacking the Caribbean! He’s invading Port Royal, Tortuga, and Padres del Fuego in an effort to control all the islands! You can stop him, but you’ll need some help. Assemble your crew and get ready for action! Here’s a guide to Invasions and how to get the most out of your game experience: Why is Jolly Roger invading? When? Where? Jolly Roger and his Undead Army are attempting to take over the Caribbean. He started with Port Royal and then invaded Tortuga and Padres del Fuego. But only Jolly Roger knows when and where he’s planning to strike next. When an invasion starts, you will see a visible change in the atmosphere and be alerted that Jolly will attack in 30 minutes. What can I do to stop the invasion? When an invasion starts, Jolly’s Undead Army will attack the island from several different locations. Ultimately, his goal is to take over all the islands and to rule the Caribbean with an iron fist! To offer some defense against the undead invasion, townsfolk have set up barricades around town. Protect the barricades at all cost -- if they fall, Jolly Roger will accomplish his goal. Spread your crew out and keep Jolly Roger’s forces at bay by protecting the barricades and keep them from falling. When all the barricades fall, Jolly Roger himself will make a final assault on the town … destroying whatever stands in his way – including you. The game runs really slow during invasions, what can I do to fix this? Invasions require a significant amount of your computer memory. If you have a less powerful computer, you will want to adjust your settings before taking part in an invasion. There are a number of things you can do to improve your gaming experience: 1.Lower your graphics settings. To do this, press F7 or the “Esc” key while playing. In the Options Menu, select Graphic Options, select the “Display” tab and change your settings. If you have your settings set on “High,” a “Medium” or “Low” setting may help improve your computer performance greatly. If you are still having problems, adjusting your Custom Settings under the Graphics Settings option can also help. Turn on “Compressed Textures” and “Aggressive Memory Conservation.” Turn off “Shaders” and “Rendered Shadow,” this along with lowering any of the individual graphics options will also help. Hide any menus or other displays such as your compass. Having your Sea Chest open will not only block your view of the action, but slow down the game during an invasion. 2. Don’t follow large crowds. Find a “Quiet” or “Ideal” Ocean/Server to play in – you will see a blue or green dot next to a server/ocean that has a good population. Jolly Roger will be trying to invade multiple locations at once, so spread out. Finally, steer clear of Abassa – as it’s a very busy ocean (server) in general. 3. When the invasion starts, spread out. Gathering in one spot isn’t only a bad strategy, it will affect game performance. Jolly’s army will attack the island from many different locations, and you need to defend them ALL: Port Royal Attack Points: *The Wharf Barricade (near the Docks) *The Beach Barricade (near the Shipwright, Darby Drydock) *The Bridge Barricade (in the middle of town near the marketplace and Rowdy Rooster) *The King’s Way Barricade (near the Graveyard) *The Farmer’s Row Barricade (near the Governor’s Mansion) Tortuga Attack Points: *The Harbor Barricade (near the Docks) *The Gypsy Way Barricade (near the Gypsy, Fabiola) *The West Wall Barricade (near the swamps) *The Faithful Bride Barricade *The East Wall Barricade (near Wildwoods) *The Shanty Town Barricade (near Millie’s Cottage) *The Smuggler’s Beach Barricade (near Tattoo Parlor) Padres del Fuego Attack Points: *The Dock Barricade *The Burning Pass Barricade (near Gunner’s Shack) *The Outcast’s Den Barricade (near the Gypsy, Romany Bev) *The Padres Town Wall Barricade *The South Wall Barricade (near the Gypsy, Pelagia) *The Magma Ridge Barricade (near the Navy Fort) 4. Close all other applications while playing Pirates Online. This includes any instant message, music playing software, Internet browsers, e-mail, etc. The more memory Pirates Online can use, the better the performance. 5. Play on a wired connection. We do not recommend playing Pirates Online on a wireless network at any time. Wireless networks are slower and experience drops in data causing slowdown in gameplay. If possible, connect directly to your Internet connection using an Internet cable when playing the game. 6. Don’t take part in an invasion with 3D turned on. 3D is an advanced graphic feature. Playing the game in 3D while taking part in an invasion will affect your game performance and produce slowdown. We DO NOT recommend using 3D during an invasion. What’s the best strategy to defeat Jolly Roger? *Jolly Roger will be trying to invade several locations at once, SPREAD OUT. Don’t follow large crowds – break up your crew or guild mates and scatter yourselves out to cover all the attack points. *Like a good Pirate captain, you should communicate with your crew and work together with other Pirates as a team! Use Crew Chat to communicate with mates but also have a good plan of attack before the invasion starts. “A day of reckoning is coming Pirates! Prepare yourself for my wrath!” *Assign a crewmate with lots of Tonics as a healer – they can help revive other Pirates during the battle. Also, use your Minimap (F8) to view where enemies are attacking and which barricades need to be defended. *Finally, make sure your skill points are properly assigned on your weapons and you’ve got the right tools for the job – high-level grenades and voodoo dolls can make a big dent in Jolly’s forces. *Above all – have fun and good luck – the future of the Caribbean lies in your hands! Category:Pirates Online Player's Guide